El Arte del Amor
by Lixlett-Fire
Summary: Francis se va de vacaciones a Canadá y cuando esta buscando el Hotel en el que se hospeda se lleva una amarga sorpresa Franada con un poquito de UsUk


El Arte del Amor

Francis Bonnefoy un joven de 24 años que se había nacido en las hermosas calles adoquinadas de Paris en las que las personas llamaban las calles del amor para este joven a lo largo de su infancia lo más importante era el Arte, el chico se sentía maravillado por las obras de los demás artista y esto lo llevo a encontrar su ocupación.

Él se convirtió en un Artista o muy reconocido pero admirado estaba en un país desconocido sin la más mínima idea de donde podría estar y por qué estaba allí…

Flashback (2 Días antes)

-Estas seguro se tienen que ir por que no posponen sus vacaciones chicos – dijo el rubio francés frente a uno de amigos de origen español y el otro de origen alemán.

-Francis hermano no tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo, le estuve rogando a Lovino que viniera conmigo de vacaciones -dijo el castaño español.

-Y yo sabes lo "Asombroso" que tuve que ser para que Elizabeta aceptara ir a acampar conmigo –dijo el alvino de ojos rojos – Además, recuerda que estamos haciendo esto por San Valentín y yo pienso que tu deberías empezar a pintar o esculpir algo nuevo para tu próxima exposición – dijo el alvino alemán.

-Pero como voy a pintar o esculpir algo… Si mi corazón pide a gritos Amor y Pasión que desde hace mucho no tiene… – dijo el francés haciendo una brusca pausa- desde que mi eso – dijo de manera seca e irritada.

-Entonces, por qué no te vas de vacaciones tú también pasas un buen rato te relajas y te diviertes unos días y luego sigues trabajando – dijo el castaño.

-Sí, a mí me parece buena idea – dijo el alemán.

-Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen – dijo insatisfecho el francés.

Bueno, entonces yo compro los boletos y tu Antonio reserva el hotel, Okey-dijo el alvino como una sonrisa de par en par.

Fin del Flashback

Como había quedado en tan incómoda situación- pensó para sus adentros el joven francés.

Hasta que un sonido de temor lo saco de sus pensamientos- A..ayu..da po..r fa..vor – decía la débil voz, Francis tiro sus maletas y siguió la vos hasta un callejón en el que encontró un grupo de hombres que a simple vista no parecía nada malo y pensó que su mente le estaba haciendo oír cosas pero, volvía a escuchar la misma voz que hace un momento se escuchó pero ahora con más fuerza – que a-alg-uien salve - dijo la vos que parecía de un niño y Francis se percató que algo malo ocurría.

Con rapidez movió a uno de los hombres que estaba en el círculo y lo que vio ante sus ojos, fue espantos.

Francis, visualizo a un pequeño niño rubio de lentes siendo violado por 3 hombres. Al ver esto Francis, sintió que algo dentro de él, se empezaba a quemar arrasando con todo, a su paso, cerro sus puños y golpeo a uno de los hombre que estaba penetrando al pequeño y este cayo asía tras.

Uno de los hombres que estaba en el círculo se abalanzo asía Francis y este lo esquivo, golpeo al segundo hombre que tenía sus manos el en cuerpo del pequeño, luego pateo al tercer hombre y cuando este cayo noqueado en el suelo los demás salieron corriendo. Francis trato de calmarse pero no podía y de repente sintió que algo le halo la basta del pantalón, Francis se volteo y vio a un pequeño asustado que dijo- Gracias… - al terminar la frase el pequeño se desmayó en el pavimento.

Francis le puso su chaqueta al pequeño y lo tomo en sus brazos y se lo llevo. Luego de un rato encontró el hotel en el que se hospedaba y acostó al pequeño en la gran cama del cuarto.

-Valla que forma de iniciar una vacaciones-dijo de forma incrédula – Es mejor que me valla a tomar un baños huelo a sangre –dijo el mirándose los puños que tenían pequeñas manchas de sangre, se paró busco el baño y se dio una larga dicha para tratar de resolver su situación actual.

Cuando salió del baño se llevó una inesperada sorpresa – El niño no está

– Dijo sorprendido – se habrá ido – al terminar la frase escucho un sonido en el armario del cuarto, camino con la toalla sujeta a su cadera, cuándo estuvo frente al armario lo abrió de forma brusca y una tierna voz dijo

– Po-por favor señor no me haga daño –dijo el pequeño y Francis sonrió y dijo- Tranquilo, Mon Amur, no te voy hacer daño.

–El chico lo miro con los ojos rojizos – entonces que hago aquí

-Solo te traje para darte atención médica, no sabía si estabas bien y no podía dejarte, en el piso tirado.

-Gracias usted fue quien me ayudo con eso pandilleros-dijo el chico.

- y que hace un niño caminando solo por las calle de Canadá- al decir esto el chico frunció el ceño y se encogió de brazos- No soy un "Niño" tengo 29 –dijo el joven rubio.

El francés no lo podía creer aquel joven tenía el cuerpo como el de un chico de 17 o 18 año, no el de un adulto de 29- ¡Queeeee! Eso no puede ser pero como si tienes el rostro más inocente que jamás haya visto-dijo sorprendido e incrédulo.

-No, te equivocas es que tú eres alto y fuerte, por eso me ves como si tuviera el tamaño de un niño, pero no lo soy.

-Discúlpame por confundirte con un niño y…-en ese momento Francis recordó que no se había presentado-Oh, verdad mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, tengo 24 y soy de Paris, Francia y tú.

La expresión del chico cambio a una sonrisa y dijo:

-Pues yo soy Matthew Williams y soy de Canadá- cuando termino trato de parase pero cuando estuvo de pies un líquido blanco corrió por su muslo izquierdo, al sentir esto Matthew se puso pálido y su expresión cambio de forma drástica.

Francis al ver esto se percató de lo que sucedió frente a sus ojos y tomo al joven en sus brazos y lo llevo al baño prendió la regadera y le quito la chaqueta y vio el cuerpo de Matthew lleno de moretones y raspones y en algunos lugares marcas rojas de beso.

El joven entro en llanto y se comenzó a lamentar y nuevamente el líquido blanco bajo por sus muslos y Francis si saber que hacer lo abrazo y le dijo- tranquilo que todo lo que te paso no se va quedar así podemos ir a las autoridades y dar una denuncia.

-Solo tienes que calmarte y limpiar tu cuerpo y yo te puedo conseguir ropa, pero por favor no llores yo sé que tiene que ser difícil de asimilar lo que te paso pero tienes que calmarte, Si- dijo Francis con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

Matthew asintió y se puso debajo de la regadera y trato de meter su dedo en su agujero para sacar aquel líquido, pero no pudo y miro a Francis y le dijo-Por favor Ayúdame…


End file.
